


Decieve my soul, my mind, my heart

by Lea_The_Wolf



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Army, College, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foster Parents, Gay, Gay Male Character, Loss of Trust, M/M, Might add more tags, Misleading, Red leader Tord, Secret Identity, Ship, Shock, Slow Burn, World Domination, a little ooc, idk sum gay shit, paul and patryck foster parents, tord is really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_The_Wolf/pseuds/Lea_The_Wolf
Summary: Its basically the college au with red leader that no one asked for. Okay so short summary: Edd, Matt and Tom just started college. There they find Tord who just moved from Norway, to attend to the college in England. Tord is kinda mysterious, and the gang gets interested.Edd just wants to become friends with Tord.Matt just follows Edd and is up for anything.Tom just wants to know what makes Tord so different from everybody elseTord just wants to take over the world





	Decieve my soul, my mind, my heart

I'll update whenever i have time i swear! i just need to get some inspiration first. Anyways. I'm not a good author. Like, at all. But please state your opinion if you like the IDEA of the fic. Yeah? And if i feel like it. I'll write the first chapter <3


End file.
